There have been many approaches to adding volume to hair, such as hair spray and hair products, hair clips, clip-in hair extensions, and teasing brushes. Each of these existing approaches has problems. For example, hair spray and hair products leave hair stiff and chemically damaged. Hair clips remain visible when used, and are also difficult to properly place. Clip-in hair extensions have other problems: they are difficult to place and must exactly match the color of the existing natural hair, they are relatively expensive, and they have to be treated like existing hair by washing and styling them. Teasing brushes break and irreversibly damage hair. As a result, although there are existing methods and devices on the market that add volume to hair, they fail to provide an easy and effective way to maintain volume, while achieving a natural look, and without causing damage to existing hair.